goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Explorers of delight chapter 1
Transcript Mya’s dad: Are you excited about your first day at your new school, Mya? Mya: I am, Dad! I hope my new school is better than my old school. Mya’s dad: I bet it will, sweetie. You might meet some kids who are in the fourth grade just like you, and you could make some new friends. Mya: I hope so. I miss my old friends from Wilmer. Mya’s dad: Got everything you need in your backpack? Mya: Yes, I do! Mya’s dad: Let's get going. We don't want to be late. (Her dad drives Mya over to school. Mya bounces in her seat, her body trembling with excitement) Mya: This is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to see what my new school is like! Mya’s dad: Settle down. I know you're excited, but stay still or you'll break the car's seats. (Mya forces herself to sit still, but she can't help how excited she feels) Mya: I can't wait to start school! I hope it's better than my old school! Mya’s dad: Don't worry about it, my little princess. The most important thing is that, even though it's a new school, it could be just as good as your old one. You'll do just fine. (Finally, they arrive at the school. Olivia gazes at it in wide-eyed wonder. She is awed by how big the school is compared to her old one in Wilmer. Without even knowing, she begins to unconsciously bounce in her seat again, getting more excited the closer the car gets to the school) Mya: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm gonna be a new student at Third Street Elementary School! I'm so excited! (As the car stops, Mya grabs her backpack and jumps out of the car) Mya’s dad: But listen, sweetheart - you be careful, alright? I don't want you getting into any trouble. Also, you’ll be staying for 7 days and 7 nights Mya: I won't cause any trouble. I promise! Mya’s dad: Yeah, well, I trust you not to cause trouble, but that's not the same thing as not getting into it. It's the other kids I'm worried about. Now I'll see you in the afternoon for 7 days, when I pick you up at 3:20. Okay? Mya: Okay! See you, Dad! This is gonna be great! (Mya runs to the entrance of the school and opens the doors. She can't believe what the school looks like on the inside) Mya: Wow! This place is a lot bigger than I imagined it. The floors are so shiny, and the hallways are so long! I feel like I'm a kid in a candy store, ready for fresh discoveries. Steve Smith: (offscreen) well, look who’s here! Mya: it’s Steve and hayley from a fox show Steve Smith: that’s right Hayley Smith: you are born to us, right? Mya: yes, this is so exciting! Steve Smith: yep, you remember? (Sings) Since the day I was born, I was looking around At this beautiful world from the sky to the ground Hey this has a smell, and looks real nice as well Hello sun, hello moon I’m here I’m not leaving soon I lie down and then I rise Day by day, i’m growing wise I take a step And I know I’ll go far I’m a baby Now I’m the star! Mya: w-wow! Your the star Steve Smith: see what I mean? Mya: yes Hayley Smith: Guess what you’ve got? (Sings) And I’ve got many friends And that’s the nicest thing I’m happy to be with them Such fun and joy they bring Steve Smith: Listen to the pretty voices They sing with great delight Steve and hayley: Lets find out togther This big world Is full of light! Steve Smith: I lie down and then I rise Day by day, i’m growing wise Hayley Smith: I take a step And I know I’ll go far Steve and hayley: I’m a baby Now I’m the star! Mya: Oh my goodness! That’s cool! Steve Smith: so, did you see the shows? Mya: uh huh (Mya looks around the classroom and allows the students to introduce themselves to her while working.) Veronica: It's nice to meet you, Mya. I'm Veronica, I’m a naive type of girl. Ethan: I'm Ethan. I'm a terrific athlete. Brooklyn: I'm Brooklyn. I'm really tough and I love wrestling. Brittany: I'm Riley. I'm the smartest kid in the fourth grade. Emilio: I'm Emilio. I'm a great goalie in soccer. Lucas: I'm Marcus. I have great leadership skills. Payton: I'm Payton. I'm very optimistic and I always try my best to do everything right, no matter how hard it is. Mya: It's very nice to meet you all. (at their new rooms) 9 volt: this is your new room Hayley Smith: we get beds! 9 volt: you will live here, things are getting busy tomorrow, so rise early, don’t stay up late (the next morning) Madeline: Hey! Rise and shine! hayley smith: ugh, my head is pounding! Mya smith: yeah, it blasted my eardrums Stephen: Why are you asleep? It’s morning! WAKE UP! Steve Smith: ugh... my poor ears Madeline: COME ON, SNAP IT! If your late, then you’ll be sorry, now move it! Mya smith: oh no, we’re late! Hayley smith: come On, let’s go! (at the classroom) Stephen: YOUR LATE!! 9 volt: Hush! Your voice is loud! Stephen: hmph! 9 volt: everyone here is present, so, we have a new student who is joining us today. This is Mya, and she is from Houston, Texas. Because she's new. Mya smith: Wow! 9 volt: Ok children, take Mya’s beloved words of heart, finally, let’s all not forget our morning cheers! All together now! Children: A ONE, A TWO...A ONE-TWO-THREE''ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES! 9 volt: All right, class. Get to work! Children: Yay! Category:Videos by RileyTheLogoFan2003